Certain article carrier blanks may have a handle panel that is separated from a respective side panel, and sometimes one or more respective end panels, by a contoured cut line. When the article carrier blank is folded or otherwise assembled, the handle panel and the side panel tend to pivotally rotate or otherwise displace from an aligned position. If the pivotal rotation or displacement causes the handle panel edge to at least partially overlap the side panel edge, the side panel may become trapped as the handle panel is assembled to form the handle of the article carrier. If the side panel is trapped under the handle panel, one or both panels may be damaged as the side panel is pulled from the handle panel to erect the article carrier.
In most instances, the handle panel and the side panel of an article carrier blank do not risk overlap if the cut line between the panels is substantially straight. Accordingly, article carrier blanks have generally exhibited straight or nearly straight cut lines between the handle panel and the side panel to eliminate or limit overlap between the panels, which causes the erected article carriers to have a side wall with a top edge that is substantially straight. However, a contoured top edge of an article carrier is desired so that the top edge of the article carrier may provide a more aesthetic appearance, or incorporate trade dress, or provide varying heights of support for the articles.
Factors that affect how two panels overlap include the amount of pivotal rotation that is allowed, the amount of displacement created by the amount of pivotal rotation, and the contour of the cut line between the two panels. A certain group of article carrier blanks allows a significant amount of pivotal rotation between two panels. In this group, the handle panel is connected to the blank along only one section of its edge and the edge is formed, at least partially, by a cut line that separates the handle panel from the side panel. Since the handle panel is only supported along one section of its edge, the folded handle panel has substantial freedom to pivot about the vertex, which is the point where the cut line ends and the edges of the handle panel and the side panel meet. Some examples of this group of article carrier blanks are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,073 (handle panels 30, 31); 3,447,717 (handle panels 12, 13, 17, 18); 2,772,020 (handle panels 44, 45); 2,977,021 (handle panel 46); 3,198,380 (handle panels 24, 25); and 3,208,632 (handle panels 13, 14).
The amount of displacement of a panel that is pivotally rotated increases as the radial distance from the vertex increases along the edge of the panel. More displacement between panels may cause more overlap. Additionally, the number of overlapping sections of a handle panel and a side panel tends to increase as the edge of a handle panel and of a side panel extend further along a long, continuous contoured cut line. The group of article carrier blanks listed above is also representative of article carrier blanks with long, continuous cut lines. Article carrier blanks with shorter cut lines between the handle panel and the side panel (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,977; 3,572,542; 3,326,411; 6,571,941) may incur overlapping if the cut lines are contoured such that a small angular displacement causes overlap.
In article carrier blanks where the edge of the handle panel and the edge of the side panel meet at both ends of the cut line (U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,687), the panels may rotate about either vertex but will not rotate or displace as much since each end is supported. Therefore, panels that are separated by a cut line, which meet at both ends of the cut line, may not overlap unless the cut line is long and continuous and/or the cut line is highly contoured.
A heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. What is needed is a method to produce an article carrier blank that has a contoured cut line, which separates a handle panel and a side panel, and can be folded or otherwise assembled such that the panels do not overlap as the article carrier blank is erected to form the article carrier.